1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arthroscopic surgery method for ankle ligament reconstruction in which an ultrasonic treatment tool is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally in an arthroscopic surgical operation, two or three portals of small holes are made around a joint (in a skin surface), and an arthroscope comprising a hard mirror and a medical treatment tool are inserted through these portals. Further, in a state where perfusate such as saline is filled into the joint, the surgical operation is carried out while confirming an image reflected in a monitor.
As conventional medical treatment tools, there are known a tool such as a drill that is rotated to make a bone hole and a shaver system that is pressed against a bone to shave off the bone. Additionally, an ablator or the like is also used which utilizes a radiofrequency (RF) system to stop ablation bleeding.
In the arthroscopic surgical operation in which such a conventional medical treatment tool is used, there are problems to be concerned about in several treatments. For example, when the drill or the like is used in making the bone hole, the hole is made only in a travelling direction of a drill blade, and hence in a case where the bone hole is made in the joint, an introducing direction is restricted by a position of a treatment target region. Furthermore, when a tip portion of the drill is vibrated and moved at the start of the making of the bone hole, an unnecessarily shaved region is generated, and hence it is necessary to sufficiently carefully use the drill. Additionally, a treatment tool using a rotary blade is moved while mechanically rotating the blade to shave the bone, whereby unevenness remains in a treated surface and it is not easy to smoothen the surface. Additionally, when a cartilage or the bone is shaved off by using a treatment tool that is manually operated, an amount of the cartilage or the like to be shaved off varies with a force to be given to the treatment tool, and hence the force has to be delicately adjusted, which requires time and labor. Furthermore, a treatment tool using a radiofrequency might cause thermal damages to a tissue of a treatment target.